


The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree!

by ladybugjosie



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugjosie/pseuds/ladybugjosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic written for It's a Lockhart-Gardner Tradition" 2012 Summer<br/>Ficathon: the prompt was Kalinda, Grace: Girlcrush</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree!

**Author's Note:**

> I have never had as much fun writing a story as I did with this one. I thank Sabrina many times because it would not have happened without her encouragement.  
> Okay no idea where this came from but saw the prompt: Grace, Kalinda: Grace has a girl-crush: and suddenly I saw this scene play out.  
> I don't own the Good Wife.

**The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree!**  
  
“Your daughter is looking at me in a weird way!” A rather confused Alicia started to turn over in bed, at the sound of Kalinda's voice.

“Huh?” She was not sure, she had heard the investigator or her _-girlfriend?_ (that sounded so weird in her mind, though she was slowly getting used to it) correctly. _After all why would she suddenly be talking about Grace?_ Grace and Zach had both been introduced to Kalinda last night _-officially._ She actually thought it had gone rather well. She had of course explained things to them before hand, so Grace had taken out her before the _official meeting_ and had been pleasant last night and so had Zach.

“You daughter... Grace, she looked at me right now when I went into the kitchen!” Kalinda explained. “Well you are here in the morning...” Alicia started to say as she sat up in the bed, taking the mug of coffee Kalinda was passing to her. Though both kids had gotten rather used to seeing the investigator in the apartment over the last few months working with their mother, it would still be something different seeing Kalinda in the morning after a - _“meet the girlfriend dinner”._ They had started to work more at Alicia's place, after they started to seeing each other, to get the children used to Kalinda in a more familiar way, before springing the relationship on them. Alicia had hoped that would make things easier for the kids. And she thought it had worked. Zach had been cool with it from the beginning. Grace had come around, at least she thought so.

Kalinda took a seat next to her. “It was not that way I was talking about. Zach had that look of mild surprise. Grace was ‘staring’ at me,” she explained. “Oh, well… she is probably still surprised... and confused!” Alicia answered as she sipped her coffee. “I don't think she was ever prepared that you would be the one I would start seeing after the divorce. Plus I am pretty sure she acted nicer to you than she would have had to Will if it had been him.” Kalinda did not look convinced.

“You never told me what Peter said when you told him about us and telling the kids,” Kalinda changed the subject. She wanted to ask Alicia a few days ago, but had forgotten all about it the moment they came home and Alicia kissed her.

“Oh...” Alicia hesitate a bit, “Well I think he took it rather well...”

Kalinda looked at her immediately altered by Alicia’s drawn out response. “What? What did he do now?” She asked Alicia.

“Nothing... not really... it was just… he laughed.”

Kalinda raised a eyebrow. “He laughed?”

“Yes... I mean I told him I would be introducing the children to someone I was in a relationship with... and he started to get a little... aggravated... he… well.. he thought it was someone else.”

Kalinda nodded... “Let me guess. He thought it was Will?”

Alicia nodded. “And I told him it was not... that it was someone else... that it was you. And he started laughing, thinking I was making a joke. Then I told him I was serious and he laughed even louder. I guess it could have gone worse,” Alicia concluded, as she looked over at Kalinda. She could see that the investigator was fighting a hard fight against smiling and laughing. “Oh fine, go ahead and laugh,” she said. As Kalinda started to snort with laughter, and suddenly Alicia felt herself double over with laughter as well.

As they got control over themselves again Kalinda looked at her... “You do realize what thoughts he probably had as you told him about us right?” Alicia nodded, giving Kalinda a wicked smile. “Well at least we know it was not him who had said something to Grace.” Kalinda suddenly said.

_Oh now it made more sense why she had suddenly brought it up_ \- Alicia thought. “Let it go Kalinda, I am sure it was nothing. Do you want breakfast?” Kalinda nodded, and followed Alicia as she got up from the bed, and put on a robe before walking out into the kitchen.  
  
“Hey mom,” Zach greeted her, ”we are making pancakes,” he told her. She pulled him into a quick hug and then turned to Grace. As she turned, she saw that her daughter was indeed staring at Kalinda. Just like the investigator had told her. She shook her head - _Well it looked like Grace would need some more time to get used to things._

She took over the making of pancakes until they had enough and all sat down at the table to eat. As they ate she kept an eye on Grace. She had stopped staring completely at Kalinda - _thank god!_ However she saw that her daughter was still stealing quick glazes at the investigator from time to time. Alicia shook her head, well this would take time becoming the new normal, it seemed.

A few weeks later at nighttime Kalinda turned to Alicia. “Your daughter is still staring at me...”

“Mmn... “ Alicia mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the blankets, really not in the mood to discuss Grace's strange behavior. She really was acting weird. Either staring at Kalinda openly, or taking quick glances at her, or leaving the room whenever Kalinda came into it. Alicia had hoped she would have gotten used to the thought of the relationship by now. But it did not seem to have happened.

“She spent an hour staring at me with some weird doe-eyed look in her eyes when we were watching the movie earlier,” Kalinda told her.

This caught Alicia's attention. She had not seen that _maybe because she had been too busy staring at Kalinda herself_. She sat up in bed, and turned to Kalinda. Suddenly it all made sense to her. How Grace had taken so long getting used to the relationship, and how she had been behaving completely weird every time Kalinda was there... Alicia broke down in laughter.

“So you finally realized it?” Kalinda asked her.

_Of course why was she not surprised! Kalinda had probably known it all along._

“She... is... having a crush on you...” Alicia snorted with laughter.

“It seems like your whole family plans on having one... at some point,” Kalinda finally said.

This got Alicia's attention. She quickly pushed the thought of Peter's “interest” in Kalinda away again and focused on the fact that it would also mean... “Zach?” She asked a bit confused.

Kalinda nodded. “A few years ago.”

Alicia shook her head trying to hold back another burst of laughter. “Guess the next will be Jackie...” She finally managed to get out.

The look on Kalinda's face was priceless as she analyzed Alicia's comment... “Oh well... there is really only one Florrick I am interested in,” she finally said as she leaned in and kissed Alicia.

“So you don't want me to leave and get Grace?” Alicia asked in between another couple of kisses.

“Alicia...” Kalinda told her sweetly.

“Yes?” She answered, laughter still in her voice, though it had gone a little more panting.

“Shut up,” Kalinda told her as she kissed her again.

As Alicia rolled onto her back under the investigator, she had a brief thought. _“It seemed that the apple fell closer to the tree than she could ever imagine.”_


End file.
